Why Donnie Hates Cartoons
by KateTheNinjaTurtle
Summary: This is what happens when I combine my boredom, an experience that happened to me earlier, and TMNT. XD Basically a one-shot about what happens when Donnie watches cartoons. **TURTLE TOT FIC**


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or SpongeBob! If I did, there'd be A LOT of SpongeBob and Sandy, and my OC would be hanging out with the Turtles. XD**

* * *

A young turtle sat in front of a TV, his blue eyes fixed on the screen, while the theme song to SpongeBob Squarepants signaled the start of the episode.

The young turtle glanced rapidly around his home; he had been bugging his older brothers to try and watch the show with him, but they were all doing other things, save for a certain gap-toothed turtle.

"Donnie!" The youngest turtle sprang to his feet as his older brother left the lab.

Donnie glanced at his younger brother, who was eagerly sprinting towards him. "Come on, Donnie!" he cried. "It's that show I was telling you about! Come watch it with me!"

Donnie gave an inward sigh. He'd rather be in his lab, playing with his tools than watch a boring, unscientific cartoon that was guaranteed to lower his I.Q. But then again, his younger brother was highly unlikely to shut up unless he complied.

"All right Mikey," he agreed, resulting in a jubilant "yahoo!" from his younger sibling as they sat down in front of the T.V.

At one point, the two main characters ("The yellow one's SpongeBob, and the pink one's Patrick," Mikey had stated) were walking together in a park, repetitively asking each other what the other one wanted to do.

"I don't get it," said Donnie. "Why don't they just decide on something already!?"

Mikey shushed his older brother as the two characters spotted a fish standing by a balloon cart.

"Okay, first off: HOW is that even POSSIBLE!? Balloons float, so they wouldn't be able to stay underwater. Secondly, how are they able to write 'Balloons' on it if they're fish!? They have no opposable thumbs! Or even fingers, for that matter!" Donnie folded his tiny arms across his plastron and gave the T.V. a 'How-dare-you-do-something-like-that' look.

"It's a CARTOON! ANYTHING'S possible in cartoons!" Mikey replied. "Now, shhh!"

His words had an effect on Donatello until SpongeBob made a rainbow appear out of nowhere and followed it to an empty pot.

"And seriously! How can there be a RAINBOW underwater!?" Donnie fumed, glaring at the T.V.

Mikey shushed his brother for the third time, which kept him quiet until the balloon popped, where he fidgeted slightly and opened his mouth before quickly closing it.

However, he failed to restrain himself when they had run away from Bikini Bottom ("It doesn't exist! You can't have a CITY UNDERWATER!" Donnie had snapped.) and were currently sitting by a fire.

"That's not even POSSIBLE!" Donatello shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at the T.V. "Water puts OUT fire! It shouldn't be able to-" He broke off abruptly as Patrick seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he had, and the fire immediately went out.

"Much better," he said happily, sitting back down again with a small smile on his face.

Of course, it vanished once SpongeBob took out the chocolate bars, which sent him into a complete fit. "HOW!? HOW in the WORLD do they know what a chocolate bar IS, let alone HAVE them!? They're in the OCEAN!"

"Don-" Mikey desperately tried to calm his brother down, to no avail.

"And look- now they're going to a POLICE STATION!? HOW CAN THEY HAVE JOBS!? THEY'RE JUST A BUNCH OF FISH!" His eyes blazed as he saw them pull out lollipops and eat them. "Okay, that is IT! NEVER again am I watching a show that is SO scientifically wrong..."

Donnie's voice faded as he angrily headed back into his lab, leaving a very confused Mikey to sit in front of the T.V. by himself.

"It's just a cartoon..." he mumbled uneasily to himself as he watched his brother leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: And that's why Donatello doesn't watch SpongeBob Squarepants. XD**

**The reason behind this is that I was watching SpongeBob this morning, and I was continually saying things like, "How can there be a TRAIN underwater!?" and, "How can an ANVIL and a HAMMER fall out of a fish guy!?" (They held him upside down and shook him to see if he had a key.) After that, I realised that this would make a good one-shot, and dun dun duuuuunnn! THIS was born! XD Oh, and the episode they're watching is the one where SpongeBob and Patrick 'stole' a balloon on National Free Ballon Day (Man, I wish we had that!).**

**And yes, I KNOW I should be updating my stories instead of wasting my time and posting a random one-shot, but I'm having some writer's block at the moment for Changing the Past. :( I mean, I've got part of the next chapter written, but I'm struggling to come up with the rest of it. And that delays my other story, because I upload that chapter AFTER I've uploaded my CTP chapter. Really sorry, guys! Ill try and upload them ASAP, I promise!**


End file.
